


вічний революціонер

by ur_crush



Category: Ukrainian History RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Українська
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27644885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ur_crush/pseuds/ur_crush
Summary: петлюра здавався володимиру полум'ям вифлеємського вогню - яскравим, вічним та незгасним.іноді володимир думав, дивлячись на симона - яка внутрішня сила несла, штовхала його тонке тіло тільки вперед? яка внутрішня сила примушувала петлюру загорятись, палати яскравим сяйвом та запалювати серця инших людей? яка сила заставляла його випромінювати цей жар віри, впевненості та надії, до якого не простягай руки - обпечешся?винниченко просто хотів бути зевсом. забрати весь цей вогонь собі, в свої жадні загребущі руки, закрити та сховати на особистому олімпі та не ділитись з иншими ніколи. він чудесно знав, що це за відчуття, хоча й не хотів зайвий раз думати про це.та він до болю добре знав - вже давно його душу чорною отрутою роз'їдали ревнощі.
Relationships: Симон Петлюра/Володимир Винниченко
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	вічний революціонер

російська імперія смерділа гниллю і кров'ю.

***

а ще болем.

болем, напевно, сильніше, подумалось винниченку. 

він не до кінця усвідомив в той момент, коли сильно та раптово заболіло десь в грудях - абсолютно точно не в серці, чомусь подумалось йому на грані свідомості - але відчуття були, напевно, схожими до тих, які відчуває скрипка, в якої рвуться всі струни. так, віддалено подумалось чоловіку. все саме цим і мало закінчитись. 

тремтячою рукою він опустив важку слухавку, з якої до володимира ще намагались догукатись. зі стуком слухавки в порожній квартирі запанувала пильна тиша, злегка розбавлена шумом людних вулиць парижа; сонячні промені, що пробивались крізь важкі атласні завіси, переливались на безладно розкиданих аркушах останнього рукопису. найсвіжіший, притиснутий до стільниці горнятком недопитої ранкової кави, був датований 25 травня 1926 року. це було сьогодні. 

сьогодні. безладні кадри випадкових спогадів засліплювали, а дзвін у вухах загрозливо наближався до критичної межі. спогади, спогади 20-річної давності. ранкова кава. білі помнуті простирадла на незручному твердому ліжку. гіркість, гіркість чорного на язику, не розбавлена цукром чи чужими губами. горящі очі. запах сигарок та диму, який завжди злив володимира, та чомусь підносив до сьомого неба з н и м. теплі сухі руки на противагу власним вічно холодним. м'який шарф навколо зап'ясть. 

голоси в голові змішались в одну велику симфонію невіри та страху. голос грушевського, що декілька хвилин тому сказав ці слова по сотнях кілометрів дротів звідси, зупинив все.

"вони добрались до нього".

декілька годин тому симона петлюри не стало.

***

навіть якби володимир захотів закричати, він не зміг би. від сили, з якою чоловік стискав зуби, розболілись щелепи та скроні. та він не видасть ні звуку. це означатиме програш перед собою та ворогом, який тільки цього і чекає - щоб він дав слабину, змарнів, здався. не бути цьому.

думки бігали з швидкістю світла. 

була вже сьома година вечора. обіднє яскраве сонце змінилось м'яким вечірнім медом, що окутував постать винниченка та відбивався в згорблену самотню тінь на вибіленій стіні. він бачив й о г о в цій темній розмитій плямі. якби біль мав запах, він був би не запахом крові чи пороху - ні. він би пахнув самотньою запиленою квартирою в далині від рідного дому, вапном, букетами сухоцвіту, які так лінь викидати аж до останнього опавшого пелюстка, кавою та невиплаканими сльозами. він не розумів, чому.

чому що, спитав він себе черговий раз? 

чому ти почуваєш себе зрадженим, володю? чому тобі настільки погано, до нудоти та темрявою перед очима? чому болить? чому болить, володю, скажи сам собі? чому, володимире?

чому смерть симона петлюри так підкосила твоє міцне тіло?

петлюра здавався володимиру полум'ям вифлеємського вогню - яскравим, вічним та незгасним. 

іноді володимир думав, дивлячись на симона - яка внутрішня сила несла, штовхала його тонке тіло тільки вперед? яка внутрішня сила примушувала петлюру загорятись, палати яскравим сяйвом та запалювати серця инших людей? яка сила заставляла його випромінювати цей жар віри, впевненості та надії, до якого не простягай руки - обпечешся?

свого часу, багато років тому, винниченко просто хотів бути зевсом. забрати весь цей вогонь собі, в свої жадні загребущі руки, закрити та сховати на особистому олімпі та не ділитись з иншими ніколи. він чудесно знав, що це за відчуття, хоча й не хотів зайвий раз думати про це. 

та він до болю добре знав - вже давно його душу чорною отрутою роз'їдали ревнощі. 

симон був світлом. люди, як нічні метелики, злітались на його тепло та горнулись, стелились перед ним. петлюра давав иншим все, що мав, не просячи в обмін нічого. тільки довіру. краще б просив, злісно подумалось чоловіку. краще б ненавидів всіх навколо. краще б ніколи не любив україну.

довіра його і вбила.

***

цілу ніч винниченко збирав себе докупи.

збирались докупи і спогади в його присипаній передчасною сивиною голові. 

про його бісову молодість, про україну. про матір та батька, про випадкових небагатьох друзів. про революцію. про зустріч з любов'ю всього його життя. 

кислий присмак безсоння витверезляв. 

всього лиш один раз від впіймав з чужих губ слова любови. ці слова, сказані тихим прокуреним голосом після однієї з їх багатьох ночей, він берегтиме як найцінніше в палаці своєї пам'яті до самого кінця. 

симон спитав його, а чи любить він? 

володимир відповів, що готовий за нього померти.

симон відповів, що померти може кожен з них кожної секунди їх боротьби. і від рук один одного також.

"а чи зміг ти продовжувати жити заради мене, володимире?"

тепер винниченко знав відповідь. 

революцію ще не було закінчено.


End file.
